Genryūsai Senju
Genryūsai Senju (山本元 千手, Senju Genryūsai) is the Shodai Sennin of the Hiryuu Sennin. He was one of the top ninja in the Senju Clan. Appearance Genryūsai is a built young man with messy black hair and red eyes. He wears a black loose shirt with cut shoulders and a white hyori. Around his waist is a thick red rope belt. He resembles an Uchiha despite being an Uchiha. As the Shodai Sennin, he wore a black armor similar to his family members Hashirama and Tobirama. He also adorned a large scroll on his back. Personality Smart, Wise and Strong, Genryūsai is a truly powerful man. He has a kind heart and thinks highly of all he meets, having the feeling likewise by others. Genryūsai enjoys the small things in life and would rather train then rest. When becoming the Shodai Sennin, he became calmer and took more time learning the history of the ninja world. Doing this he became strong in both power and mind. Abilities Wood Release- Being one of the few Senju clan members to wield this powerful element, Genryūsai is skilled with using it offensivly and defensivly. His title as The Wooden Dragon, came from his signature technique Wood Release: Autumn Dragon Spiral. Along with Hashirama, he helped build Konoha and was the one who thought of the main structure where the future Hokage would oneday live. He has shown to use a multitude of ninjutsu in doing so. Water Release- His main element, he has shown to use the Water Release with tremendous skill. He has shown to expell large amounts of water and has even used powerful water element jutsu without the use of a water source. He has shown to share this water element trait with his cousin Tobirama Senju, the 2nd Hokage. Combining this with his skill in Earth Release, he can use his Wood Release. Earth Release- His secondary element, in which he has shown to use less then Wood or Water. He can use simple Earth Release to block and protect himself. Combining this with his skilled Water Release, creates Wood Release. Skilled Swordsman- His sword skills are beyond the standard Shinobi. He has mastered this art through years of training and can take on multiple enemies alone with his jian. He has shown to channel his wood element through his sword to create a multitude of attacks. Taijutsu Expert- Using it often in combat, Genryūsai knows multiple Taijutsu that are beyond normal. He has shown to focus his chakra into his limbs to enhance their power when striking. He has shown to crash through pure rock with his leg alone. Master of Body and Spirit- Being at peace with himself, Genryūsai has full control of his mind, body and spirit. He can effectivly go into a trance and has had multiple outer body experiences. He spends his free time meditating or training, achieving Nirvhana. In doing this, his taijutsu and genjutsu skills became stronger. Trivia * He has fought against most of the Uchiha becoming a symbol of hate within their clan. In the Uchiha family complex, their are statues of him that double as targets. Quotes *''We are the Senju, we are proud of our heritage and today you will see why''